


Drunken Nights

by RyanK1415



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: I know its late and all but happy birthday!!
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie, Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> I would check out NympheSama for more of this fandom.

“Jakkkeeee I don’t want to walk anymorrreee.” Tyler says pulling on his husbands’ arm.

“Boyscout I wouldn’t exactly call what you’re doing walking.” Jake laughs watching his husband stumbling down the street.

“But I don’t want to walk anymore.” Tyler says slurs trying to pout.

“Its your fault we’re walking home you refused Graces offer to get a lift back to our apartment.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my husband.” 

“More like you wanting your husband to suffer and carry you home because you secretly love It when I manhandle you.” Jake says turning toward Tyler with a smirk.

“You don’t know that!” Tyler exclaims and then says “Jake please can you carry me?”

Jake sighs loudly and says “fine” getting down to leave Tyler to get on his back.

Tyler in the drunken state gets on his shoulders instead.

“Tyler what the hell you at.”

“I want to be on your shoulders.”

“Why did I marry you again?” Jake sighs jokingly. Getting up with Tyler on his shoulders.

“Because you love me top gun you lovveee meee.” Tyler giggles while playing with Jake's hair.  
“Oh yeah that’s why” Jake says incredulously.

While walking past hanging flowers Jake decides to direct Tyler in their direction.

“No Jake you better not do what I think you’re going to do.”

And what’s that Boyscout? Her says while getting closer to flower pots that are hanging off someone’s ledge.

“JAKE” Tyler yelps dodging the pot. “Let me down I don’t like being up hear anymore.”

Jake is laughing his ass off but let’s Tyler down.

“That wasn’t funny.” Tyler pouts.

“Aw come on it was a little bit funny.” Jake says his laughing calming down. Wrapping his arm around him. 

Tyler instinctively cuddles into the man. “Jake, I feel sick.” 

“Do not throw up on me again like last time and were literally a few seconds away from home.”

“It wasn’t that bad last timeee.” he giggles. While the two slow down and Jake gets the keys out of his pocket and goes into their apartment.

When Jake steps into the apartment Tyler rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Jake just laughs while walking into the kitchen to get water for his husband. Just as he’s about to walk into the bathroom Tyler walks out and smirks “At least it wasn’t on you this time.”

Jake laughs and sighs “yeah at least it wasn’t on me. Now drink up.” He says while handing his husband the water.  
Tyler takes the glass off him and sips on it while Jake directs him to their bed room and says “Finish that up so I can get you ready to sleep.” 

Tyler quickly drinks the water and puts it on the bed side just as Jake took his shoes off. He then instructs Tyler to raise his arms and stand up. He takes the younger mans remaining clothes off and Tyler asks “Are you going to join me top gun he says seductively.”

“As tempting as it is to fuck ya right now you threw up not even ten minutes ago.”

“Aww but Top Gunn.”

“Don’t aww but Top Gunn me its not going to work this time.”

Admitting defeat, he gets under the covers.

Jake goes to walk away but Tyler grabs his hand and asks “Where are you going?”

“Just to check the bathroom so we don’t wake up to your vomit I’ll be back in a minute.” He says kissing his husband’s cheek. After cleaning some vomit up off the toilet, he cleaned his teeth and went back to the bedroom to find Tyler fast asleep.

He gets undressed and gets in beside the love of his life. The younger man stirs and cuddles back into Jake's bare skin. “I love you so much, ya idiot.” he says to himself and kisses his head and drifts off to sleep a few moments later.

In the morning. Jake wakes up with Tyler with his arms around him. He stays like that for a moment and then gets up to start his day. He is drinking his coffee when he hears a groan from the bedroom so he makes a coffee for his hung-over husband. 

A few moments later a groggy Tyler is walking into the kitchen holding his head. 

Good morning Boyscout how’s the head? Jake asks jokingly loud knowing full well his husband feel dead.

Unamused Tyler just says “Why did you leave me drink so much?” While taking the coffee out of the pilots’ hand moving to their couch Tyler cuddling into Jake.

“Well I told you not to have that drinking game with Mike but you insisted you’d win. In fact, Michelle said you wouldn’t be able for it and you lost because you’re a light weight.” Jake jokes.

“Shut up, leave me be hung over and not get verbally attacked.” he said pouting over exaggeratedly.

“I mean I could get up and leave you be if you want.” Jake says going to get up off the couch.

“Nooo don’t go.” Tyler groans. Cuddling into Jake more.

Jake laughs again and sits back down. “You know Mike is coming over today right?”

“Why? Is he coming over?” Just as he says while the front door is being opened.

“I’m coming over because I’m a loving boyfriend and wanted to check in on ya.” He says ducking to give Jake a kiss.

“You are a bad bad man.” Tyler says before kissing his boyfriend. Pulling back, he says “It’s not fair you’re not hungover!” Tyler exclaims then puts his hand on his head in pain from his sudden movement.

“That’s because you drunk more than me and unlike you, I can actually hold my liquor.”

“Watch out I told him that already almost made me leave.”

“You and I both know that he can’t spend a day with out us. Isn’t that right Ty.” Mike says sitting down beside Tyler.

Tyler just responds bye hiding in Jake's chest.

Mike grabs the remote and excitedly says “Time to watch the broadcast about the Cordonian Regatta.”

“Why are we watching this?” Jake asks quizzically. 

“Because I here there is a hot suitor called Chase in the running to be the first Prince to marry a guy. It’s history in the making.”

“He better be hot if were going to be watching this.” Tyler says.

“He’s from New York and is a complete wildcard and he actually very different from the other suitors. I’m very intrigued to see what happens.” 

“Should me and Tyler be worried?” Jake says jokingly. 

“No, but let’s just say if a foursome ever came up, I would be down if he wanted too.”

They watch the regatta for the day and get Tyler’s favorite take-out food because he pulled the “I'm hungover card and feel sick” card.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
